Pretty Cure Rainbow Destiny DX
Pretty Cure Rainbow Destiny DX is the sequel to Pretty Cure Rainbow Destiny. It introduces a new Cure: Cure Colorful. The English Dub is titled Pretty Cure Rainbow Energy DX. And in Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Rainbow Heroes 2.0. Summary It's been a year since the girls defeated the Dark King. Suddenly, a new girl named Kujou Honami arrives in town, and she appears to be the reincarnation of the Queen of Rainbows (a good friend of the Queen of Light). Suddenly, the Dark King returns for revenge, and the Cures must enlist the help of the new mysterious warrior - Cure Colorful - to defeat him once and for all. Characters Koshino Natsuki/Cure Dark (Annabelle Martin in the English Dub) Natsuki is the main protagonist and leader of the Pretty Cure Rainbow Destiny. She is a 15-year-old girl in her first year at Stellar Academy. She is much similar to Nagisa and Taiyo. She likes doing sports and gymnastics, and loves singing and dancing. She is in the school's music club. Her alter ego is Cure Dark, whose theme color is gold/black and her powers are related to darkness and night. Mori Kyoko/Cure Light (Erin Rhodes in the English Dub) Kyoko is a 16-year-old girl who is in her second year at Stellar Academy. She is much similar to Honoka and Kazumi. She is known in her school as "The Princess of Brains". She excels in both studies and art, and is very loyal to everyone. She is in the school's history club. Her alter ego is Cure Light, whose theme color is silver/white and her powers are related to light and stars. Kubota Shiho/Cure Jasmine (Sherry Knowles in the English Dub) Shiho is a 15-year-old girl who is in her first year at Stellar Academy. She is very energetic and wants to become a movie director. She tends to repeat words or phrases three times throughout the series. She is also in the lacrosse team, along with Rina. Her alter ego is Cure Jasmine, whose theme color is ruby pink/crimson and her powers are related to flowers and gems. Takashimizu Rina/Cure Flow (Rianna Fields in the English Dub) Rina is a 16-year-old girl who is her second year at Stellar Academy. She likes to discuss about boys, romance, and rumors. She is on the lacrosse team and is very kind. She also likes to read horoscopes and fortune. Her alter ego is Cure Flow, whose theme color is sky blue/indigo and her powers are related to water and snow. Kujou Honami/Cure Colorful (Nora Hart in the English Dub) Honami is the new member of the team, and the oldest. She is a 17-year-old girl who is the revealed to be the reincarnation of the Queen of Rainbows (a good friend of the Queen of Light), and also appeared to be the related cousin of Kujou Hikari (from Pretty Cure Max Power). Unlike Hikari, she is very outgoing and caring, but can be strict and serious sometimes. She acts as the mother figure of the group. Her alter ego is Cure Colorful, whose theme color is gray/rainbow and her powers are related to the rainbow and hope. Transformations, Speeches and Attacks Songs Original Japanese Breakout! Pretty Cure Rainbow Destiny! ~ DX version (Opening; performed by Gojo Mayumi) English Dub The Rainbow Shines Again (English Opening; performed by Ava Max) Trivia Category:Sequels